LivesCrossed The History of Trunks
by Miaka Sukunami
Summary: (SMDBZ X-Over) LivesCrossed side fic based on the DBZ Special History of Trunks.


**Lives Crossed **

**Side Story - History of Trunks**

**Author's Note/ Warning:** _Hey everyone, I'm pretty sure most Dragon Ball Z fans have watched the hour long special: History of Trunks. I decided I'd write a side story to Lives Crossed based on that special. Those of you that have seen it will find some minor changes and additions (because of the added Sailor Moon Characters) made but for the most part this follows the events that take place in the special. There is some sexual/explicit content coupled with explicit language/swearing so I've decided to put this under R- Rated just to be on the safe side._

* * *

_Part One_

The rain poured outside as if nature itself reflected the mood of the group congregated at the Son home. After everything the Z warriors and their respective families had been through and survived, Goku Son was dead. It was the most unlikely death at that. Goku had passed after contracting a serious heart condition. He had fallen ill so suddenly that it took them all by surprise.

Gohan rushed through the unrelenting storm after he had heard the news of his father falling ill. He hoped he would make it but as he crossed the threshold of his home fully drenched from the rain, breathing heavily from exhaustion he caught the grave look on Vegeta's face and knew that it was too late. His father was gone. He took a few steps, hearing his mother's sobs from the bedroom almost in tune with Trunks crying and that was enough to break him. He collapsed into his girlfriend's arms fighting the tears that threatened to come.

This tragedy was only the beginning of the series of horrible events that were to come. Six months later two artificial beings with strength beyond normal conception launched a massive attack over an island nine miles south west of South City bringing a terrible era of destruction.

* * *

_Pepper City_

_Thirteen Years Later -_

A series of explosions rang through out Pepper City punctuated by the terrified screams of the city's inhabitants. As the smoke cleared two young figures could be seen landing on the asphalt. Both at first glance looked harmless from the female's short blonde hair and thin figure to the male's boyish good looks, but these two were the cause of the terror.

The female known as Android Eighteen tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear looking rather bored. She turned to her partner with her arms crossed.

"There they go. Just another stampede." She commented nonchalantly.

The male, Seventeen smirked at her.

"_Pitiful_. What a bunch of shameless cowards they all are."

"Why don't we give them a head start?"

"Sure, why don't you do the honors? Go ahead."

"Okay, _ten_."

"_Nine_" Seventeen chimed in.

"_Eight_"

"_Seven_"

"_Six_"

"_Five_"

"_Four_"

"_Three_"

" _Two_"

"_ONE_" they said in unison.

And together they created a massive ball of energy releasing it to destroy the city.

"Oh my _gosh_! It's like an inferno over here folks! Pepper city is under siege by the Androids. You are now watching the recently restored Ark District go up in a huge ball of fire -"

The news crew continued their live report just as the well-populated district went up in flames from the blast. The Androids seem undaunted by the mayhem as they stopped at a clothing store. Android Eighteen walked into the shop ignoring the fact that the owner was cowering in her presence. The shopkeeper in spite of himself tried his best to please the deadly android by providing the best of everything the shop had to offer.

"You like it, yes?" He asked nervously as Eighteen tried out one of the outfits.

"Yes" she replied while admiring herself in the mirror.

"Well it's free on the house."

"Thanks."

Eighteen continued to try on more outfits and dresses pleased with almost everything. The shopkeeper stammered out compliments as she did this. When she seemed satisfied with her new wardrobe she turned to face the shopkeeper expectantly.

"Everything looks wonderful on you Miss you have an fabulous figure. You can take everything. It's yours, on the house."

Eighteen almost seemed to smile.

"You just saved your life, Thank you," she said as she turned to go, "I may be an android but I'm still a woman."

The shopkeeper breathed a sigh of relief as he collapsed on the floor of the shop. Outside Eighteen loaded up her new clothes into the hover car they had commandeered.

"Well I found some really cute stuff." Eighteen commented to Seventeen, "and that man said I have a fabulous figure."

"_Oh, did he_?" Seventeen asked a hint of jealousy underlying his voice.

He didn't give Eighteen a chance to reply and simply blasted the shop into oblivion.

"NO! I spared him!" Eighteen shouted angrily as she rounded on Seventeen.

She crossed her arms glaring at him.

"You know what Seventeen, that made me look bad, like I was _lying_. That's not fair"

"Sorry, that was rude of me."

He smirked at her and they both hopped into the car. Then Seventeen started a new game with the remaining survivors. He began running people over with the hover car counting ten points for each kill.

* * *

A lone car drove through the outskirts of South City. Two young women occupied the front seats, the one with pink hair drove while the other girl spoke to a younger boy that was in the back seat. If you paid attention to the scenery there were no trees and what was left of the mountainous region was in ruin. The area looked desolate and abandoned.

It was like this throughout the city as well whatever life remained was scattered, hiding in the few suitable buildings that remained. Supplies and shelter were scarce everywhere which was why the few times someone could be seen was when they were brave enough to venture out of their hiding places in search for useful supplies. The people lived in fear of the two beings that caused such destruction. These beings were known as Android Seventeen and Eighteen. They had plunged most of the world into darkness with their only purpose: chaos, pain and destruction. Even the world's only hope, the Z warriors had fallen prey to these monsters and with out Goku there was not much left to be done. The few warriors that did remain fought to stay alive and protect those that they could.

"- After destroying the city now they are on a joy ride terrorizing the survivors! This is just -"

Reeni changed the station on the car radio angrily.

"This is _terrible_ that's _what_!" she finished for the new caster. "I can't listen to this crap anymore. Damn those two. They are wrecking the entire planet. Everyone is living in fear, wondering when and where they will strike next! That is no way to live there has to be a way to stop them."

"Sis stop! I want you girls to go on home with out me." Trunks said from the back seat.

Reeni pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road and turned around to look at her younger brother.

"What on Earth for? What's wrong Trunks?" she asked

Reeni noticed her brother's hands balled into fists and he looked determined to fight.

"You _can't_! N - O! I'm not going to lose my only brother to those mechanical demons. No Way."

"Trunks, don't you dare!" Diana added worriedly.

But, Trunks wasn't listening as he took off flying in the direction of Pepper City.

"_Damn it_! Diana gets these supplies to Bulma and Rebecca. I'm going to stop him."

With out giving Diana a chance to formulate a protest Reeni hopped out of the car and took flight after their younger brother. Diana reluctantly went around to the drivers side watching as Reeni disappeared into the horizon.

"You both better come back alive. That's all I have to say," she whispered to no one in particular.

With that she got into the car and continued the drive towards their home.

As the androids continue to demolish and terrorize the people Eighteen gets out of the car annoyed with her partner for acting immature. His little game of hit and score was getting boring and she wanted to leave.

"Seventeen you're acting so juvenile. This isn't fun anymore."

"What are you talking about? This is _great_!"

He laughs and jumps out of the speeding car, letting it crash into the tall building ahead which creates yet another explosion that illuminated the darkening sky with its sparks. That however was not the end of it. The sparks coming from the blast fell over a neighboring gas station causing an even more massive explosion and a chain reaction that began decimating what was left of Pepper City.

Both androids turned, leaving the scene uncaring of the destruction and chaos they left behind. They were more engrossed with their own argument to bother with anything else. The androids were gone when Trunks arrived closely followed by Reeni. They landed on the asphalt with horror-stricken faces.

"Oh my god. Look at this place." Trunks said looking at what was left of the city.

"Everyone is dead." Reeni added pretty certain that the androids had not spared anyone.

Trunks refused to believe it and he took off in a run through the ruined city. Reeni called after him, but it was useless so she chased after him hoping he didn't run into any trouble. She found him clutching a child's abandoned stuffed animal. He was staring off into nothing with tears of fury staining his cheeks. Reeni hated to see him like this. It was the same feeling of helpless-ness she felt whenever the media broadcasted more of the disasters.

"This just isn't fair," he said as she drew him into her arms.

"I know Trunks, I know."

Reeni felt a familiar Ki settled near by and she and Trunks both looked up to see Gohan land on one of the crumbling buildings.

"Gohan! Why are they doing this - killing innocent people?" Trunks shouted up at his mentor.

"I wish I knew that myself Trunks." Gohan replied as he jumped down to join his girlfriend and her brother, "What are you two doing out here?"

"Trunks thought he could be a super hero." Reeni answered while giving her brother a pointed look.

Gohan raised a brow at Reeni

"And you thought you could save our young super hero right?"

Reeni flushed.

"He ran off. What was I supposed to do?"

Gohan shook his head and pulled her into his arms hugging her.

"Let's just get out of here"

Taking Gohan's lead the trio flew back to Capsule Corp Mansion. They arrived just as Diana was pulling up into the driveway. Diana couldn't help the look of relief that washed over her face when she saw them.

"Meet you inside!" Diana called to them.

Reeni nodded and lead the way through the front door towards the steal-reinforced inner garage door. She unlatched and unlocked the door opening out into the garage, the rattling of the garage gate as it closed filling the stuffy room. Trunks and Gohan walked over to help Diana with the supply bags.

"You guys had me worried for a while." Diana said seriously once the noise of the garage door had died down.

"Just be glad you didn't have to see what was left of Pepper City."

Diana paled slightly and turned away leading everyone back into the house. They headed towards the kitchen and found Bulma waiting for them.

"Glad to have you all back. I was beginning to worry." the older woman commented as she relieved Trunks from one of the bags, "Oh and we have a _guest_. Nice to see you _too_ _Gohan_."

"Yea, _Hi_." Gohan replied.

He was helping Reeni put away some of the supplies as Bulma continued to speak.

"Will you be staying for dinner Gohan it's been a while since we've seen you around here. You haven't been home much either, I've heard rumors that you're trying to take on the androids by yourself but nobody is _THAT_ stupid right? " Bulma asked giving Gohan a pointed look. Gohan didn't respond and Reeni noticed the far away look in his eyes. He definitely had something on his mind.

"Hey do you guys mind finishing up here, I need to talk to Gohan." Reeni said while putting away a cereal box. She noticed Trunks give her a pleading look hoping to join the conversation and she quickly amended her statement, "and Trunks."

"Sure," Bulma replied waving them away, "make up a room for Gohan if he's staying."

Reeni nodded and the three of them walked out of the kitchen. They went into Bulma's study for privacy.

"Okay, what's up? I know that look on your face Gohan; you better not tell me that Bulma was right. You _KNOW_ none of us can face those androids especially not alone."

Reeni started right off the bat.

She was standing right in front of Gohan staring up at his tall frame with her hands on her hips.

"Then I won't tell you that it's _exactly_ what I'm doing."

"_GOHAN_!"

"Well what else can we do?" Trunks cut in on Gohan's behalf, "I'd rather fight and die than live like this."

Reeni shook her head throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Gohan you are half Saiya-jin like me. You know what it feels like. Teach me how to fight! Train me."

Gohan turned away as if contemplating before he spoke. Reeni crossed her arms ready to detour any such crazy ideas. She wasn't about to let her younger brother fight the androids.

"Trunks you're pathetic. An emotional wreck like I was at your age when my mother wouldn't let me train with my father so how about this from now on I'm your master and you are my student. What do you think about that?"

Trunks grinned and nodded.

"_NO_! Absolutely not. You are not -"

Gohan cut her off with a look at held no room for argument. Reeni sighed finally relenting. She turned away, angry with them both but suddenly felt strong arms circle her waist. She instantly melted in the embrace leaning back into him.

"Promise me that you both will be careful," she whispered to him.

"You know I can't make that promise anymore than you can, but I will try my best."

Reeni nodded and that was the end of the conversation for the time being. She would talk to Gohan in private later on. They joined the others for dinner. Rebecca had finally emerged from the lab where she was helping Bulma develop a machine to travel through time. Reeni's time key had been attempted once but ever since Serena's death the key simply would not activate anymore so Bulma had begun to develop the next best thing, a time machine. Bulma insisted that if they were able to get to Goku before the time of his death and provide him with the cure that had been made for his heart condition he would be able to tip the balance against the androids. Everyone feverently held on to that hope, but until the time machine was successful they would have to keep on fighting for their lives.

That night after dinner Reeni sat alone on the windowsill of her bedroom. She briefly wondered if it would be the last time she gazed at the stars. With the androids no one ever knew what the next day would bring. She heard the bedroom door open and close behind her but she didn't turn to see who it was. She knew it was Gohan even before she felt his hands kneading her shoulders softly. She leaned back into him accepting the warmth that his embrace provided. Neither of them spoke enjoying the silence for the moment but eventually Gohan turned Reeni around to face him.

"You alright?"

"Yea, it's just - I wish we didn't have to live like this. We don't even know if we're going to survive another day."

"I know but we have to keep fighting and keep hoping." Gohan replied while running his hands up and down her arms.

"What if one of us doesn't make it through this?" Reeni asked.

"Let's not think about that, Okay?"

"How can I not? Every day that I don't see you I worry that I've lost you. It's driving me crazy Gohan."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I promise you one day you won't have to worry anymore and we'll finally be happy together."

"Wishful thinking."

"No, It's the thought that keeps me going."

Reeni smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her. Her hands linked around his neck deepening the kiss while his hands rested at her waist. They let the kiss linger for a moment before parting and being content in just holding each other.

"I love you." Reeni whispered into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too."

Gohan stepped away from her for a moment and rummaged through his pocket finally producing a small box.

"I think it's about time I give you this. I've been holding out hoping that we'd find a way to beat the androids but you're right we don't even know if we will live another day. I'd never forgive myself if something happened and I never gave this to you."

He opened the box revealing a small wedding band.

"Oh, Gohan!" Reeni exclaimed breathlessly.

He smiled, pleased with her reaction.

"It's my mother's wedding band but she thought you'd make better use of it. I couldn't help but agree with that logic."

He slipped the ring on her finger and they shared another kiss.

A contented hum escaped Reeni's lip when they parted from the kiss. She swore to herself that she'd live through a thousand years of androids as long as she could have Gohan. One kiss was enough to erase the horrors of the day.

"Mmm.. As much as I enjoyed that I need to take a shower."

She raised a brow at him suggestively and turned around towards the bathroom crossing the distance in a few steps she entered the bathroom closing, but not locking the door behind her. It took Gohan a second to register what Reeni had said. He had been so engrossed in the kiss that it left him dumbfounded standing there feeling oddly out of place. Then the thought of Reeni completely nude in the shower kicked in. A string of curses escaped his lips followed by a low growl. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated beyond words.

Reeni grinned as she turned on the tap and let the water run till it was as hot as she could resist. She stripped, removing her boots, black tank top and faded blue jeans then finally divested herself of undergarments. She briefly wondered how long it would take Gohan to realize the door had been left unlocked an obvious invitation. Smiling to herself with the thought of a promising night she stepped into the shower and switched the tap to run through the showerhead.

Gohan's restraint lasted just until he heard the shower running. There was always a difference from just the regular tap running than the shower and the renewed thought of his girlfriend naked, slender body dripping wet was just too much for self control. He crossed the room stopping at the bathroom door and turned the knob. Hearing the familiar click of an unlocked door he shook his head at Reeni's suggestiveness. In any case who was he to complain?

Opening the door he caught sight of Reeni's lithe form silhouetted behind the shower curtains. He made quick work of undressing and stepped into the shower behind her. Reeni either pretended not to notice or Gohan had mastered the art of stealth. The former seemed more plausible in this case. She stood both hands forward bracing herself against the tiled bathroom wall, her hair slicked and pulled to the front with her head lowered slightly to let the water rain freely down her neck and back. His breath caught as he watched, mesmerized for a moment not daring to move out of fear that the whole thing would turn out to be a dream. He continued to watch as she moved, tilting her head back slightly under the water and ran one of her hands through her hair. Her eyes were closed enjoying the water on her face as she pushed her bangs away from her forehead letting the water trickled down her cheek, under her jaw, and down her throat.

Gohan found himself torn between continuing to watch and joining in. At last, he lathered his hands with the near by soap and tentatively ran them over Reeni's chest. Reeni shivered, but allowed Gohan to touch her freely. Gohan's hands moved smoothly over soap-slicked angles of skin and muscle, lightly over spots where she seemed far too thin, and lingered in places he found intriguing. His hands slid down her back, down to where her body curved just above the swell of her ass. Gohan smiled, and let his hands move lower. Reeni gasped slightly and closed her eyes in response. Feeling braver he pulled her back against him and his hands traveled down her front lathering each breast ever so slowly, working his way down her stomach then moving to her legs and thigh. Reeni's breathing had become heavy as his hands ran up her inner thigh and lightly brushed against her opening. She sighed deeply her body trembling from the sensation and she instinctively leaned into him for support. Once she regained her composure she reached for the soap in Gohan's hand and tugged him under the spray of water as well.

Gohan closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of slick fingers moving slowly over his chest, down his sides, tracing the length of his spine. He had never been touched this way by anyone and didn't realize how vulnerable it made him feel until that moment. As her hands ghosted over his skin ever so delicately he felt like every spot she touched was suddenly on fire. Not being able to bare it anymore he stopped her, taking the soap out of her hands and setting it aside then he drew her into his arms simply holding her. She settled into the embrace placing her hands firmly on his chest and smiling at him.

"You are impossible." He accused though he was smirking at her, "impossible and the most beautiful woman I could ever dream of having."

Reeni grinned, "Impossible perhaps but you love me just the same."

Gohan nodded tucking her wet hair behind her ears they held each other's gaze for a moment before tilted her chin up for a kiss. Relinquishing to the fact that they both needed to breath the kiss ended. Reeni looked flushed, and in Gohan's opinion, angelic, under the spray of the shower. Reeni kept her eyes locked with Gohan's as she trailed a hand down his chest through some of the lingering soap and outlined every curve and each scar she felt on his skin with her fingertips causing him to involuntarily shiver at her touch.

"I really want tonight to be special. From now on lets live each night as if it will be our last.

Gohan nodded his agreement to Reeni's statement, "Yea, I think I'd like that very much."

"_Tonight_," she started punctuating each word that followed with a soft kiss, "lets not hold back."

From that moment everything else was forgotten. They stood under the spray of the hot water for a long time after they'd rinsed all the soap away. Gohan thought he might die from the slow slide of Reeni's tongue against his, from the feeling of water dripping down their faces and into their open mouths, from the brush of hot lips against his own. Time seemed to slow just for them to the point where neither knew how long they had been beneath the spray of water. Reeni had definitely lost track of time and never even noticed when the steamy water had begun to turn cold. She gasped and shivered slightly as Gohan's hand traveled along her inner thigh again.

"Cold?" He asked. His voice no more than a husky whisper.

"Mmm hmm." was the only intelligible reply she could make at the moment.

He chuckled and leaned over to turn off the water. They stumbled across the room, still intertwined, still kissing and touching each other as much as possible. Gohan had never felt anything close to this level of passion before. It was a chore in itself to successfully getting across the room to the bed where they collapsed in a tangle of limbs, finishing what they had started off in the shower. Reeni lay flat on the mattress her legs slightly parted with Gohan looming over her.

He started a trail of kisses from he neck down, stopping only to linger at each breast, which he nibbled and teased mercilessly. She moaned clutching the sheets and her body arched in response to his ministrations as he reached particularly sensitive parts. He continued this until he had licked and kissed every inch of her tender skin. Reeni had never felt this good! Gohan's deliberate slowness and the hot trail of kisses he was leaving in his wake were driving her nuts. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted and needed to feel him inside her. Raking her hand across his back caught his attention and he looked up at her.

"God you taste good." Gohan said breathlessly, willing to continue with his current attack on her body.

She shifted beneath him giggling when Gohan's kisses came to a particularly sensitive and ticklish spot. He grinned at her and continued to attack the spot. Reeni finally stopped him with a kiss to the shoulder, neck and then by claiming his lips in a deep kiss.

"Make love to me."

For emphasis she pulled him in for another kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist urging him forward. The words alone were enough to make Gohan lose any sort of restraint he had on himself. There was no holding back. Giving in to her wishes he entered her slowly breaking her final barrier into womanhood. There was a sharp intake of breath and Reeni closed her eyes. Gohan had stopped moving and looked up at her in concern. Reeni's eyes were tightly shut and the expression on her face was a mixture of pain and pleasure all at once. After a moment she opened her eyes and smiled at him in assurance that he hadn't hurt her more than was normal for a girl's first time. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss leaving them both breathing heavily.

He started at a slow pace at first allowing her to get used the new feeling of him inside of her and soon they developed their own rhythm and pace slowly increasing till things turned faster, more passionate and erotic. Gohan's hands roamed over her body and he kissed everywhere that he possibly could. He just couldn't get enough of her and Reeni seemed to be doing the same to him, which was driving him crazy. Reaching her climax Reeni felt totally over whelmed her eyes closed tightly and she clung to Gohan's shoulders with a grip that she was sure would leave marks in proof of their love making. With his name on her lips as she collapsed, spent and exhausted onto the mattress, her breathing labored and her body still trembling in the after math. Gohan followed immediately after, falling into her embrace just as spent as she was.

"Love you." She whispered, lovingly brushing a strand of ebony hair from his eyes one her breathing had calm down to normalcy. Sleep was quickly overtaking her and it was evident in her voice.

"Always." he answered shifting slightly to draw her into his arms.

She curled up against him her leg still entwined with his and sighed contently as she succumbed to the sleep that threatened to take over. Gohan pulled the sheets up over them and for a few moments he watched Reeni's sleeping form while soothingly running a hand through her cotton candy hair. Even as she slept Reeni managed to be beautiful and perfect down to the healthy glow of her skin product of their lovemaking. He could hardly believe she was now his and he was hers. Gohan felt content to stay this way forever with her safely tucked in his embrace where no harm could ever come to her. With this thought in mind he gave into sleep as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I hope everyone has enjoyed the first part of this short side fic. There should be at least one or two more parts to this that I will post really soon so please stay tuned for more. Thanks for everyone's support on Lives Crossed please continue to read and review for that is my best incentive to write._

_- Mia_


End file.
